No Matter What
by 0CELtic0
Summary: Spoilers for 'The Substitute'. Blaine told Kurt he'd be there for him always, no matter what...Blaine x Kurt x Sam. Love Triangle. Read, Review, Enjoy!


**A/N: **Hey all of you Gleeks; here with our very first ever glee fic as well as first ever fanfic! So hopefully we satisfy and you all enjoy the start to our story.

As the summary suggests, this is a Blaine x Kurt x Sam love triangle. This story will start shortly after 'The Substitute' and after…

***SPOILERS!* **

Kraofsky threatens Kurt if he goes public with the information of their locker-room kiss and Kurt feelings a little shaken up. So, basically this is our interpretation of next week's episode 'Furt' and us toying with the idea of Sam saving Kurt when he's being bullied.

I know that this is setting up to sound like a Sam and Kurt fic…but it will end up as a Blaine and Kurt in the end.

So, hope you enjoy the starting of what should be a fun story!

* * *

**No Matter What**

**Chapter 01: **_Breadsticks_

_

* * *

_

"Kurt, are you ok?"

Blaine's questioning eyes locked down on the thin framed boy that sat across from him, appearing distant, almost lost.

It was a recent tradition for both Kurt and Blaine since the two had become friends; every Friday afternoon the twosome would get together at Breadsticks, order some of the famous bread, get some coffee or drinks and just talk.

Kurt's fragile eyes focused towards the concerned older boy, as he returned to reality at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Hmm?" Kurt murmured.

"You just seem a little…distracted today," Blaine inquired to the younger boy, "I mean we're at Breadsticks, it's the happiest place on earth; well, next to gay day at Disneyland of course."

Kurt softly smiled; Blaine was good at making him smile, even on his most off days.

"I'm good…just fine," Kurt responded; but Blaine's facial expression wasn't buying it. "No, it's stupid, just the same old Neanderthals giving me troubles."

"Is it that Kraofsky fellow?" Blaine questioned. "Has he done anything else since…the locker room?"

Kurt paused, the words of the jock's threats preparing to break free, but he silenced them: "No, just them giving me a hard time like always. It can just be a little overwhelming at times."

Blaine smiled a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Kurt, it will all get better believe me. These guys, I know its cliché to say but they won't matter in ten years, you are so much better than them."

"I know," Kurt smiled weakly, as tears pressed at his eyes, fighting to break free. "I know…but sometimes knowing it will get better, doesn't help that it's happening now. I don't know how much more of this I can take. People always say to be who you are, but when I am…I get hurt."

"Hey," Blaine began as he reached across the table grabbing a hold of Kurt's hand, holding him tight. "You are an amazing person; and always remember you have courage to do anything; and be the best person you are. Don't ever feel like you are alone, because even at times when you're at your loneliest, know that I will always be here for you. Ok?"

Kurt wiped a stray tear that fell down his cheek, swiftly nodding. "Ok,"

"You have too cute of a face to let it constantly be ruined by tears," Blaine smirked, causing a light laugh to come out.

"I don't know about that," Kurt responded, trying to recollect himself. "Well, how bout we get some breadsticks."

"Ok," Blaine winked as he looked around the restaurant to locate their waitress.

Kurt couldn't help it; for some reason when Blaine was near, Kurt knew that everything was going to be ok.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, there you have it. We hope that leaves you craving for more!

I know its super short, but we felt it's the best way to kind of start this story out…they should get longer as we progress.

Also, the whole gay day in Disneyland is an actual event that happens at certain points in the year…thought you would all be inclined to know that! Haha…

Well, again we hope you all enjoy and are looking forward to more! Please don't forget to leave a review!

Until next time!


End file.
